1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric junction box (that is, an electric junction block) such as a relay box, a fuse box, an electronic control unit box, which is used in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Related Art
On occasion of securing a wire harness to an electric junction box, it has been often conducted that the wire harness is secured with a binding band (Reference should be made to JP-A-H09-51624). For example, in case of mounting a connector to the electric junction box, it has been conducted that the wire harness which has been withdrawn from the connector is secured to the electric junction box with the binding band. In this case, there has been such a structure that the binding band is integrally or separately provided with locking means such as a clip, and fixed to the electric junction box by the locking means. In an alternative structure, the binding band is fixed to the electric junction box by passing it in turn through two through holes which are provided on a wall of the electric junction box, and then, the binding band is closed thereby to secure the wire harness.
In the latter structure, a tip end of the binding band is passed through one of the through holes from a front side of the wall as a first step, then, the tip end of the binding band which has been exposed to the opposite side is U-turned to be passed through the other hole, and the tip end of the binding band which has been exposed to the front side is locked to a lock part which is provided at a base end of the binding band. Finally, the binding band is closed thereby to secure the wire harness.
By the way, in case where the two throughholes for passing the binding band as described above are provided on a bottom wall of an opening in the electric junction box, so that the wire harness which is arranged along a lower face of the bottom wall can be secured with the binding band from a lower side, it would be very difficult to pass the binding band through the two through holes by U-turning the binding band, in case where the aforesaid opening has a large depth. Therefore, the passing work must be done while groping by hand, and there has been a problem of bad workability.